nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Mario
Mario (マリオ) is a character in the Mario Series, which is the best-selling video game series to date. Mario himself is well known across the world, and is the single most famous video game character. He usually has to save the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom from the King of the Koopa's, Bowser. Mario's brother is Luigi, who often assists Mario in his journeys. Created by the legendary Shigeru Miyamoto, Mario is Nintendo's mascot and most lucrative intellectual property (IP). Mario's appearances in classic arcade games Donkey Kong and Mario Bros. granted him instant recognition, and his NES debut in Super Mario Bros. fueled what was to become the most popular gaming series in history. Due to his great popularity, Mario has also starred in several successful spinoff series, ranging from RPGs to sport titles. According to statistics, more children were familiar with Mario in 1990 than with Mickey Mouse or Bugs Bunny. To date, Super Mario Bros. 3 remains the highest selling video game title (sold independently of a system). In the Mario series, he is the savior of the Mushroom Kingdom, and will always rescue the princess in distress when needed. His brilliant games have received copious awards, and the character himself has earned a spot at the Hollywood Wax Museum and the Walk of Game. Ever since his first appearance in Donkey Kong he has worn his signature red and blue clothing (which comprised of red overalls and a blue shirt instead of the other way around), and a stylish mustache and hat to make his appearance complete. In Super Mario 64, gamers were enlightened to hear Mario's ever popular voice (provided by Charles Martinet), which has been compared to Mickey Mouse's. smashdojo.org go there and tell them kingdom come sent you we will be having an official clan wars soon. there might be time for a season if we get enough members to join. thank you for your time. Story Mario's story begins when he was just a baby. The stork was bringing him and his twin brother Luigi to their parents when suddenly Kamek, the evil Magikoopa, foresaw that the brothers would one day stunt Bowser's plans for domination. She thus concluded that he'd kidnap the two when they were young. Kamek plowed through the Stork and grabbed Baby Luigi, but the portly, soon to be plumber fell down to the Earth below. Conclusively assuming that he'd submerge into the ocean, the Kamek didn't bother with him and continued on back to Bowser's palace. However, his assumption was incorrect - far down was an island inhabited by a friendly species known as Yoshies. One of the members of this species, a green one, saved the falling baby before it was too late, and the rest of them gathered to discuss this odd happening. They sinced that the baby was looking for someone, and surprisingly a map of the island came down, where the location of Mario's brother was. The Yoshi's understood that it was their obligation to reunite the two, and thus a new friendship began. The Yoshies traversed their island, though soon enough Kamek realised his terrible mistake - the other baby was still alive and well, and was ready to raid Bowser's castle along with his new pal Yoshi. He then sent out an army of enemies towards the two, telling them to capture the baby on Yoshi's back. In the end of the game, Yoshi and Baby Mario entered Bowser's castle and faced Baby Bowser. The two battled and eventually the duo won. Following this, Baby Mario and Luigi were reunited and the Yoshies took them to their awaiting parents. Mario's story as a baby continued when Kamek planned a mass kidnapping of all the babies in the Mushroom Kingdom to attempt and find the seven star children. WIth the help of the Yoshies and baby versions of other popular Mario characters all of the babies were saved and, once again, Bowser and Kamek's plot was thwarted by the forces of the Yoshies and the Babies. Years later, as an adult, Mario was a construction worker who owned an enlarged ape. Filled with rage, the ape, named Donkey Kong, espcaed and kidnapped Mario's current love Pauline. He raced up a construction site to the top, and Mario chased after him using a combination of his uncompared jumping abilities and hammers. He eventually reached the top where he knocked the ape out and saved Pauline. The location of this event is arguable - while it was originally supposed to be Brooklyn, it seems as if Nintendo's plan is to act as if Brooklyn doesn't exist in the world of Mario. It can thus be concluded that it took place somewhere in the Mario universe. After the events of Donkey Kong, Mario became an antagonist and engaged Donkey Kong. DK's son, Donkey Kong Jr., planned to get his father back and did so by climbing upwards just as Mario did previously. Following this Donkey Kong was saved. The next part of Mario's story takes place in the sewers with his brother Luigi. While down there, it was their job to rid of all the pesky creatures who were infesting the pipes. They did so by jumping under the platform that the creature was stationed on and then kicking them away. Following this, Bowser, the evil Koopa king, used his black magic to transform all of the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom into a variety of objects. He kidnapped Princess Peach, the only one capable of reversing the effect, and kept her in his castle as his army took over the kingdom. Once the two brothers heard of the disaster, they went to the rescue and traversed over eight different lands until they managed to defeat the evil malevolent beast. Princess Peach was saved, though this was only the beginning of a series of disastrous events that would soon take place. The next event takes place in Mario's dream. In it, he imagines that he opens a door to a world called Subcon. Following this, he soon finds out that the kingdom has been engulfed in battle with an evil king named Wart, who ultimately took over the world. He eventually wakes up and explains the dream to Princess Peach, Luigi and Toad while out on a picnic. In the distance he spots a cave similar to one he saw in his dream, and the four enter it. It happend to be the same world as before, and just as in his dream this world had been taken over by Wart. The four then agree to defeat him, but to do so they had to fight a multitude of his henchmen. Mario's next adventure once again took place across the multiple lands of the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser transforms eight kings into a variety of different animals and sends his Koopa children to take the throne and the kings' wands. After returning the Toad kings into their normal selves and allowing them to reclaim their kingdoms, Mario and Luigi faced off against the evil Bowser where they eventually defeated him, thus saving Princess Peach. The three of them then decided to go on a much needed vacation to Dinosaur Land. After arriving on Dinosaur Land by hot air balloon, Luigi noticed a mysterious looking feather. After touching it, he was capable of flight, much like how he and Mario could fly during the previous events by using a Raccoon Suit. After flying around for a bit, they returned to start their picnic that Peach had prepared. Right when they got back, they had come to learn that their beloved princess had gone missing. Mario and Luigi went to find her, and first came across a house. After reading a sign inside, it had mentioned that the owner of the house had gone out to save his kidnapped friends. Assuming that the same fiend who kidnapped these creatures also took off with Peach, they went to the rescue - not only for the princess but also for everyone else. In the first area the traveled through, Mario and Luigi came across an egg that hatched into a Yoshi. Yoshies have known Mario and Luigi for a long time, but understandably neither group would remember each other as the brothers were babies at the time, and of course that these Yoshies are seemingly younger than the ones that saved them long ago. After saving the Yoshi, they ventured through many different islands, saving a Yoshi in each one. Eventually they got to Bowser's lair where they fought him off and eventually saved the princess. smashdojo.org go there and tell them kingdom come sent you we will be having an official clan wars soon. there might be time for a season if we get enough members to join. thank you for your time. Super Smash Bros series Mario has been a playable character in every Super Smash Bros. game, including the upcoming Super Smash Bros. Brawl for the Wii. In the games, he is a medium weight character whom is suggested for beginners of the game. His signature moves are his fire balls, his jumps, and others. smashdojo.org go there and tell them kingdom come sent you we will be having an official clan wars soon. there might be time for a season if we get enough members to join. thank you for your time. Super Smash Bros. Melee In Super Smash Bros Melee, Mario was able to use his fire balls from Super Mario Bros, his cape from Super Mario World, his super jump, and a move that makes him spin around (probably a reference to his spin attack in Super Mario World.) Dr. Mario also appears as a playable character in the game. He is Mario, just in another costume, and some slightly changed stats. As in the previous game, Luigi, Yoshi, and Donkey Kong are playable characters. Newcomers are Princess Peach, the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, and Bowser, Mario's arch rival. Super Smash Bros. Brawl In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Mario is able to do everything that he could from Melee. The only expection is that his Down Special move that was previously called the Mario Tornado is now being replaced by FLUDD. FLUDD does no damage, but it propels foes backward. It is rumored that the Mario Tornado move will replace Mario's Down A. In the game, his special power (Final Smash) will be able to perform a large blast of fire that will spread across the whole entire stage. This attack is known as "Mario Finale". Mario was the first character to be revealed in the trailer. It should be noted that Mario's rival, Wario, is a playable character. smashdojo.org go there and tell them kingdom come sent you we will be having an official clan wars soon. there might be time for a season if we get enough members to join. thank you for your time. Mario Kart series Of course, Mario has appeared as the main character in every Mario Kart game hence the name. The first in the series, Super Mario Kart, is considered the first game in the Kart genre. Then he went on to play a major role in Mario Kart 64, Mario Kart Super Circuit, Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Mario Kart DS, Mario Kart Arcade GP, Mario Kart Arcade GP 2, and Mario Kart Wii. His exclusive kart in Mario Kart: Double Dash was the Red Fire, while his exclusive karts in in Mario Kart DS were the B Dasher, the Standard MR, and the Shooting Star. His weight is always medium. Mario sports games Mario sports games have been around mainly since the Nintendo 64's release of Mario Tennis. The game was so popular that Nintendo decided to publish many more Mario sports games such as Mario Golf, Super Mario Strikers, Mario Superstar Baseball, Mario Hoops: 3-on-3, Mario Strikers Charged, and others. It should also be noted that Mario, along with Luigi and Princess Peach, was a playable character in EA created titles SSX on Tour and NBA Street V3. It was thought that EA would include the three characters in SSX Blur, though once the game was released, the rumor was put down. Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Mario and Sonic were brutal rivals in the 90s, when SEGA was still making consoles. When the Dreamcast failed, a doorway between them opened up. Fans of the two have long since wished to see the two compete in the same game. Now the two finally are, as in Late March 2007, SEGA announced the rival's meeting in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games. Hollywood Wax Museum In 2003, the Hollywood Wax Museum announced that Mario would soon be featured at the museum. That year, Nintendo and the museum had a party to introduce the new wax model. They noted that Mario was the first ever video game character to be featured at the museum, and replaced Matrix actors Keanu Reeves and Carrie-Anne Moss in the musuem's lobby. When they revealed the figure, Charles Martinet, the voice of Mario, said "They say you can't hold a candle to me, but now you really can't" (since the wax would melt). They placed Mario to the right of the large King Kong. The model itself is five feet tall. Since then, one other video game character was introduced at the museum, that being Lara Croft. During the party, they had a contest to see who was the best Mario look-a-like, the winner got many Nintendo (mostly Mario) related prizes. Recently, the museum put Nicolas Cage riding on a motorcycle right next to Mario. The Walk of Game Mario, along with Link and Sonic, were among the first characters to recieve a place in the Walk of Game, video gaming's equivalent to movie's walk of fame. Oddly, the Walk of Game is owned solely by Sony, yet they have, as of 2007, not presented an award to one of their video game characters/people/or games, but have rather been giving out awards to competing companies such as Nintendo (Mario, Link, Shigeru Miyamoto) and Microsoft (Halo). They have, however gave awards to many third party companies such as SEGA (Sonic the Hedgehog) and Square-Enix (Final Fantasy), among others. The Many Marios Mario has gone through many different occupations. Here they are, including the names that he took over. *Jumpman - Jumpman was Mario's original name in the arcade classic Donkey Kong. His name was changed once Donkey Kong Jr. was released. *Super Mario - Super Mario refers to Mario when he has obtains a Super Mushroom in most sidescrolling Mario games from Super Mario Bros. up. *Fire Mario - Fire Mario refers to Mario once he has obtained a Fire Flower, which allows him to shoot fire balls from his hand. *Doctor Mario - Doctor Mario refers to Mario when he helped defeat the viruses in the Dr. Mario video game series. *Rabbit Mario - This suit allows Mario to jump very high in Super Mario Land 2. *Raccoon Mario- In Super Mario Bros. 3, this suit would allow Mario to fly in the air. *Tanooki Mario - Pretty much the same as Raccoon Mario except he has the added power of turning to immovable, invincible stone. *Baby Mario - Refers to Mario as a baby in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, Yoshi's Island DS, and others. *Metal Mario - A suit that makes Mario very powerful and heavy in Super Mario 64 and Super Mario 64 DS. *Paper Mario - A paper version of Mario in the Paper Mario series. *The Great Gonzales - The name that the Yoshi kid calls Mario in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, and his name at the Glitz Pit. *Pinball Mario - Mario in pinball form from Mario Pinball Land. *Mini Mario - Mario when he obtains a Mini Mushroom. This powerup makes Mario very small, allowing him to run over water, squeeze through tight spots, and glide in the air longer than usual. *Mega Mario - Once Mario obtains a Mega Mushroom he becomes huge, allowing him to crush virtually anything. Artwork Gallery Image:Mario_SSB.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' Image:MeleeMario.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Image:BrawlMario.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Image:Mariokartwii.jpg|''Mario Kart Wii'' See also *Mario References *Baby Mario *Dr. Mario *List of Mario Games *Mario Items *Mario Characters *Mario Locations *Fan-made mario videos * this article on Mario Wiki * this article on Paper Mario Wiki * this article on Mario Kart Racing Wiki Category: Mario Category: Mario Characters Category: Yoshi Characters Category: Donkey Kong Characters Category: Major Nintendo Characters Category: Mario Kart Racers Category: Mario Golf Players Category: Mario Tennis Players Category: Mario Baseball Players Category: Mario Basketball Players Category: Protagonists Category: Antagonists Category: Playable Characters Category: Super Smash Bros. Fighters Category: Super Smash Bros. Trophies Category: Featured articles